The World of Zim
by NoWhere ManX
Summary: The online sensation Vampire Hunter Piggy Online for the Game Slave Infinity, has been sweeping the Invader Zim world. Join Gaz and Zim as they battle the horrendous hordes of blood pigs and zombie hogs! ZAGF...Future ZAGR?
1. WoZ Act 1 Chapter 1: Hunter's Storm

_Lights, camera, action!_

_This is it, the beginning, the dawn, the genesis, namely the start of all things to come.Please don't adjust settings to your screen because the horizontal and the vertical have gone to lunch and don't plan on returning. _

_Everything you once knew will be false. _

_Everything you once held faith in will be undone._

_So just sit back, pop some popcorn and enjoy the fire works, because it's going to be an interesting show…_

_Hey director man; let's get it on!_

World of Zim: Act I

Vampire Piggy Hunter Online Saga chapter 1

"The Hunter's Storm"

The rumbling started.

Flashing streaks of lightning crackled overhead as dark swirling clouds started to form blackening the lands in an endless shadow. Gale winds blew mixing with rain, ice, and snow, reducing the ground to a frozen wasteland. Stray bolts of lightning continued to crash and crackle, sundering the ground with every flash as the storm continued to brew.

It was a horrid night. A night not fit for beast or man, but still over the horizon through the flashes of light, snow, and rain, a silhouette approaches. Cloaked in a mantle of darkness, the figure continues through the tempest with sure precise strides. The direction of the wind suddenly shifts, unraveling the traveler's dark cloak. A vibrate stream of violet hair cascades behind her as her dark amber eyes are cast in front. Tall and slender she doesn't seem to move through the storm, but rather glide as if she was carried along with the winds. Only the occasional series of rumbles did anything to interfere with her trek. Her skin was pale almost a pure white like the snow that was falling around her but it didn't come close to equaling her beauty.

The winds shifted once again, unveiling her blood red leather corset that tightly captured her middle, presenting her already enticing bosom in a rewarding display of cleavage. She was dressed in an intricate arrangement of red and black leather straps that clung to her angelic form like a glove. With legs that were long and slender like every man's dream and black leather boots that ended about mid-thigh. She seemed to exemplify the definition of a deadly beauty, a mixture of both grace and danger.

She was death. She was destruction. She was Valkyrie Shadow Hunter G.

OoOoOo

G shielded her eyes as she glanced over the horizon her target in sight. She gritted her teeth in eager anticipation; the ravenous hordes of Blood Pigs, Zombie Hogs and even the abdominal Porkenstein weren't enough to withstand her fury. Now her last obstacle awaited her, Lord Glaive's castle the home of the Swine King.

Her legs began to tremble again as another series of rumblings started. G's eyes narrowed to thin slits. They were coming closer…

In the next instance the ground in front of her erupted from below with ten large shadows springing up from underneath the snow. They stood before her ten of them, each with protruding tusks from snub-nosed snouts. They were bigger than the largest of men and twice as heavy. Matted patches of dirty black hair littered their bodies where it wasn't covered with jagged scarps of armor and animal skins. Crude razorblades were strapped to their fists, while some were armed with jagged edged blades and axes. One of them, probably the leader, let out a howl that seemed more of a cross between a roar and a hog's squeal that carried above the howling winds of the blizzard. The throaty bellow goaded the other nine in their own calls. They were pOrkZ, the prime henchmen of the Swine King.

Bolts of lightning continued to crash around them as G stared at the horde of pig-men. Her amber eyes could have burned holes into each of them as tightly her attention was drawn. Her hand then slowly reached over her shoulder to her blade's hilt. In a flash she brought in forth of an exquisitely forged dark blade that nearly reached her six feet in height. Its edge was immaculate with red, violet, and black cravings along its face. It appeared to pulsate with some unnatural power; its edge giving off a purple glow the longer it was freed from its sheath. With that blade she wielded chaos itself. With that blade she was invincible.

Not caring for the Hunter's exhibition, the pOrkZ let loose another battle-squeal then they all rushed forward. With only a second left to react, G exploded into action. Her blade came out like a dazzling violet line of death. It streamed in a downward arc then blazed forward, dipping downward fast and then came around in a flurrying display. She twirled and spun in the air, severing the first pOrkZ' head from its body as she dropped down in a crouch, the pOrkZ' corpse falling down behind her a moment later. The corpse and its head, winked out of existence as the remaining nine pOrkZ watched on.

There was a slight pause in the air as everyone was placed on edge. The wind viciously kicked up again, as seven bolts of lightning could be heard in the background striking in succession. G then leapt, somersaulting upwards dodging a pOrkZ' attempt on her, while her wicked dark blade was flung out. It soared through the air, stabbing deep into the neck of a two-handed axe wielding pig-man. Before he had a chance to react, G was there in a flash, twisting the hilt deep and hard then slashed-out, ripping the hog's body asunder! It gingerly broke away as the Valkyrie Hunter dashed off again light steps ripping along the snow like a hurricane.

Two of the pOrkZ came to her this time, cutting her escape off quickly. The leading pOrkZ came with his jagged bastard sword in an overhead swing. The other following suit with a rising chop. Only a margin of space separated the two attacks, swiftly G dove to the outside, barely missing the brunt of the attack. Her breath came out in heavy pants. G then grimaced as she felt a strong stab of pain to her side. Taking a brief second to inspect the damage, she frowned as a stream of blood flowed from a wound to her ribs.

The Hunter's eyes narrowed to thin amber slits of vengeance. Ignoring her side's pain, she raised her blade up towards the heavens, words of magic flowing from her lips. Her midnight blade then enflamed like a star as the winds started to build in intensity. Lightning crashed all around them, some even striking the Hunter's blade itself, but she remained unfazed. Her eyes were a blue inferno, her body a conduit as the power coursed through her then she moved, jabbing downward, sundering the ground with her blade unleashing a maelstrom. The energy and power came off in waves rippling along the ground at all sides. It destroyed everything in its path till it struck the pOrkZ, enveloping them in light.

Then all was quiet. The wind no longer howled. The storm above settled.

G simply turned away, her cloak flowing behind her as her attention drew towards the castle along the horizon. A grumble echoed from behind, as one pOrkZ managed to climb to his feet. His face was seared, the side of it being burned off into ash. He had little life left in his body, but his spirit only had enough strength for one last attempt. He charged, half crazed, half enraged at the Hunter, madness blinding him.

Her amber eyes were not even cast towards the remaining pOrkZ; G just pointed her sword in its direction. A single word of magic escaped her lips and a violet blade of energy fired from the blade's tip, striking the pOrkZ dead-on sending it away to the abyss.

Meanwhile…

Gaz Membrane stared down at her game screen as her toon made short work of the last hog-men. Her purple Converse sneakers rested on either side of the monitor as she grinned in satisfaction. The small pack of the pig-men was nothing compared to her Valkyrie Hunter. She tapped in a few commands to replenishing the small wounds her character had taken, Gaz then turned her sights back to Glaive's castle.

It had been three weeks since the global release of the Game Slave: Infinity, DRONY's newest next-generation system. It was the ultimate in multimedia entertainment. It not only played the GS: I games and previous GS titles, but DVDs, MP3s, it also had a wi-fi modem and Internet browser. The GS: I's first game title Vampire Piggy Hunter Online was a record success, smashing all previous games in the series sales combined.

Many had been leery about the addition of the online play to the game series, truth be told even Gaz was a bit skeptical, but the grand new world that was developed allowed the players to experience the Vampire Piggy Hunter gameplay like never before. Since its release Gaz had been spending every waking moment in the game world. There were so many new additions, quests, as well as new monsters, which provided an amazing gaming experience. And now Gaz stood before the final zone, Lord Glaive the Swine King's Castle.

As far as she knew, she was the only player able to get this far in the game. Even her so-called 'rival' Iggins was still three zones behind her. A small grin formed to her lips as she remembered the night when she royally OWN-ed his Holy BeefSlayer in a duel.

Gaz took a moment to scroll through her toon's character sheet. Her cursor glanced over her equipment list. Her marker highlighted all the rare and extremely hard to find items her character was outfitted with. All of those items combined were the reason why her playtime clock had maxed out at least three times over. Gaz then finally rested on her pride and joy, her Phantom Warrior's Night Blade.

Phantom Warrior's Night Blade, but all the other players just simply dubbed it the PWN-Blade. The PWN- Blade was a reward after finishing a solo side quest that took thirty-eight hours by itself to finish. It was the strongest weapon in the game outside of the Swine King's weapon, the Hogageddon. From the article she read in Game Slave Mag, the VpH Online was only allowing three of the swords to be permitted on each server and the first one to receive the blade would have better stats than all others made. Although it was a long two days of non-stop playing Gaz, not only managed to get one of the exclusive swords, but also was the first one from all the servers to receive it.

The teen girl pressed the joystick forward sending her character on the move into Glaive's castle, the final stage of the story….

OoOoOo

G's dark cloak was drawn tightly around her as she waded through the snow approaching the Castle's gates. They were tall and opposing iron glad bars that looked as though they could keep the whole world out if needed. Small stalactites of icicles rooted themselves along the upper frame of the bars, seeming like rows of icy fangs. Two stone gargoyles were perched on the gate's pillar, marble wings drawn back, each with their frightening gaze looking down at the Valkyrie Hunter.

The Hunter pressed a gloved hand against the cold steel pressing it forward. The large metal bars, whined a spine tingling creak as they parted. She counted to five and took a breath, 'This is it…' she thought to herself before pushing on.

G extended her hand to make that final press, but then she jerked her hand back. The winds, they were calm but a moment ago, now they've started up again and they were even more violent than before. Then G cursed as she felt the irrepressible weight of another power's approach. It was enormously strong too, one that might even be an equal to her's. It was amazing the sheer might this one wielded. It felt as if the weight of a mountain was pressed down upon her, she actually had to exhibit some control so her mind wouldn't have been swept away into madness.

A tunnel of blue light descended beside her and a massive form was left in its wake. It was crouched down to one knee as the fountain of light dissipated. The echoing beeps and hisses of elevation regulators and diodes sounded as it determined that arrived to its correct location. Pressurized jets of wind blew out from its air exhaust vents as it continued it's processing. Then the whirling wane of the being's hydrolytes joints triggered as it moved, rising to its full height of seven feet. Massive fists of titanium and steel descended to its side, each the size of anvils, both looking as though they could hold the weight of world within the might of their grasps. Its whole main-body was a rich charcoal color that covered most its body from its toe to its chest. Blackness covered its body all except for a tattered crimson cape that was drawn across its impossibly wide chest and its head though was oddly enough a bright emerald green color, with two depth receptor antennae that rose from either side of its faceguard.

It took a step forward and the whirling whine of its joint hydrolytes sounded as it pressed down. It took a scanning glance around, seeming to ignore G's presence entirely as it locked its sights onto Glaive's castle. What followed next actually bore more annoyance to G, than anything else, as a haunting yet familiar laughter escaped from the being. "MWHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAAHAHA!!" it cried, it then raised one of its mighty fists to the sky striking a dramatic pose. "I MARK THIS LAND IN HONOR OF ZIM! All must bow before the _L33T-ness_ that is ZIM!" a shrill but very familiar voice cried over the voice chat, its shredded cape flowing freely behind him.

"What the f…!!" Gaz cried out loud as the words she never thought possible just entered her screen.

"ZimAlmighty has entered the zone!"

OoOoOo

The Irken irritation that Gaz knew as Zim choose a Fistknight, a cybernetic melee combat class that was known for having high amounts of armor and stamina. It was a basic melee defender or tanking role type of fighter, but for those that knew how to outfit it right, it could produce large amounts of damage in bursts, which if she recalled, fit the moronic bill of Zim just nicely. The Fistknight was big and destructive; something the alien seemed to live for.

Gaz then took a moment to notice the difference she seen with Zim's toon. The alien seemed to have adjusted his toon's armor rating to the minimum amount and put the rest of his build points into his damage output, which provided him with, Gaz hated to admit, quite a powerful character. If he weren't a complete and utter dork, Gaz would have had to say Zim knew how to spec his character very well.

"ZIM!!" Gaz growled as she took her mic with almost a stranglehold.

The Irken Invader paused, because the piercing voice that ran in from the voice chat was painfully familiar. "The Dib-sister?" he questioned, his Power Fist turning to regard the Valkyrie Shadow Hunter for the very first time.

"What are you doing here?" Gaz's character questioned him through the chat, "How did you get here?"

"To answer your first question, Zim does what Zim _pleases_," the Fistknight responded while crossing his massive arms over its chest and nodding his head matter of factly, "And to answer your second question, your feeble Vampire Pig game has several flawed backdoor programs. It was nothing but child's play for an Irken code-breaker to crack." You couldn't help to miss the amount of pride that echoed in his voice whenever he mentioned anything Irken.

"_You hacked Vampire Hunter Piggy_!" Gaz spat out harshly through the speakers, what she wouldn't give to be able to strangle someone through the Internet, _right_ _at this moment_. She then took a breath and let it go. She had to remain focused. She would not let his stupidness infect her.

Zim's character seemed to just simple waved off the infringement as if it was unimportant. His Fistknight then looked around to the icy scenery and returned to the Valkyrie Hunter, "So, what do I do here?"

Gaz's character cracked an eye open, the eyebrow above her right eye visibly twitching, "What? Don't you know how to play the game?"

The Fistknight blanched at the idea, the thought that maybe he wasn't as informed on everything in the universe as he originally thought, never once entered his mind. "Zim went through the _bor-ring_ tutorial. But afterward I just skipped ahead to the fun _bloody_ parts," the Fistknight grinned while finishing and Gaz swore out loud. She didn't even know how he was able to manipulate the toon so it could perfectly produce the zippered teeth effect.

Gaz nearly wanted to rip her own hair out of their roots. She promised herself a day in the nearby future she would dedicate to dooming the Alien personally. In the meantime… "Whatever, just don't let your stupidness get in my way. I'm trying to concentrate," she ordered while returning to the castle gates.

"This is that boss-piggy's castle isn't it?" Zim questioned thoughtfully.

"Glaive…" she corrected, "Glaive is the Swine King, the lord of all the Vampire Pig armies." Gaz gritted her teeth in irritation from having to explain. "The whole point of the game is venturing around till we can finally meet and defeat him in his lair. And I'm going to be the first to do so…" G finished before taking a step towards the gates.

Her eyes then narrowed for a second then leaped into the air, a second before a blast of light vaporized the area where she was just standing. Gold brown eyes open widen as she stared at the smoking barrel from the ZimAlmighty's arm cannon. "I cannot allow that _little_ Gazzy," ZimAlmighty commented. His legs spread open as he took an aggressive stance, "The destruction of that _pig-lord_ will lead Zim to the path of the _L33T!_" his fist knotted tightly in front of him as he euphemized the "leet."

G's eyes instantly flashed with light. "Zim, I've spent the last three weeks fighting and dueling...I've scoured through dozens of websites, suffered through hundreds of _stupid_ forum posts for ever tip, hint and strategy to get me here. And NO ONE, especially a moron like you is going to stop me!" at the end of G's words her arms flashed impossibly fast and in an instant her Phantom Warrior's Night Blade was drawn to her side.

The sounds of a hundred snaps and clicks resonated as a series of barrels flipped out from several compartments from the Irken's mechanized fighter. "Fine larva-baby, it looks like Zim must once again prove his _superior_ talents!" his crimson optical sensor fixed the Hunter with a deadly gaze, "Prepared Gaz-noob to be pwned by _ZIM!!_"

To Be Continue….

Next Chapter: Zim vs. Gaz

Disclaimer: Invader Zim and its characters are the property of Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon. The author of this story claims no right or ownership to said property.


	2. WoZ Act 1 Chapter 2: Zim vs Gaz

It would appear to be your normal everyday neighborhood. There were several homes filled with caring loving families. There were kids that went outside to play. There were even neighbors that came together everyday to discuss everything from how good the weather was to who won last night's game.

It was in all intent and purposes your run of the mill neighborhood, all except for one house…

There was one house that the neighborhood kids learned a long time ago to steer clear from. There was one house that no one really spoke of except for in whispers. The reason was not because there were rumors that it was haunted or some mean miser resided there. No, people tended to leave this one particular home alone because the place was downright weird.

It was green, which wasn't too bad. It had various lawn assortments, which again wasn't too frightening. It was wedge between two homes with large power cables and cords that were siphoning energy and supplies from its neighbors, which was annoying, _very _annoying but again it wasn't scary. Yet, everyone still labeled this house as weird.

Maybe because of the shocking and sparking people that lived there with their strange green son. Maybe it was the little green dog that could be found in a hundred places around town, always with a taco in tow. Granted, those were all good reasons, but I think it's because every so often, in the middle of the night, everyone could swear they could hear the distinct sound of daunting insane laughter. And granted although everyone likes laughter, insane laughter is downright creepy.

But its not the laughter you should worry about it's the cold-calculating being that dwells within because here lies the home of the self-proclaimed enemy of all things earthy, Zim the Irken Invader.

Deep down in the bowels of his lab, amongst the beakers and Bunsen burners is where you will find him. Ever working, ever diligent, spending every waking minute concocting scheme after, nefarious scheme, plotting for the complete and utter enslavement of our planet.

Even now you can find him using all the might of his _superior_ alien technology to-to-to…win a video game. (…Sigh, I'm out of here.)

World of Zim: Act I

Vampire Piggy Hunter Online Saga chapter 2

(DUN, DUN, DUMMMMM!)

"Zim Vs. Gaz"

Buried several layers beneath the earth in his subterranean fortress, the Irken Invader Zim stared into the bright fluorescent colors of his computer monitor. When the Irken first heard about the concept of the Game Slave: Infinity, Zim passed it off as another primitive juvenile enslavement device. Which it, pretty much is…

Still, it wasn't till he spotted Gir playing, "Vampire Piggy Hunter Online," how that little robot got a copy still baffles me, anyway the Irken's interests were peaked. After confiscating Gir's copy for 'research,' and playing said game for ten hours straight it was safe to say, Zim was hooked.

So he did what any red blooded MMO game addicted fan would do, he went online and torrented a copy.

(Disclaimer: The illegal actions of Invader Zim and his online crimes do not reflect the will or intentions of the author. I mean I've never ever torrented anything online. Pinky-swear! )

Armed with his 'own' copy of "Vampire Piggy Hunter Online," Zim fully immersed himself with the game's environment. But after a while, as all things that seemed to happen with Zim, he got bored. There were several ideas in the gameplay options that he applauded and several restrictions he thought were just stupid. So his remedy to anything that didn't work in his way, he 'Irkenized' (Is that even a word?) "Vampire Piggy Hunter Online," which renewed his love for the game ten-fold.

Armed with his _uber_ Fistknight, Zim terrorized all the game servers, pwning other players left and right. All in the pursuit for the ultimate gaming status, _l33t-dom_. Eventually while during his exploration he came to the final pinnacle the game world, Glaive's Castle. But there was one obstacle, that wretched mammoth cranium-ed Dib's younger sister. She had the audacity to stand in his path to the all-awesome _l33t_!

Now Gir, his loyal robot sidekick as well as his other loyal henchmen Minimoose that was sporting a "ZIM ROXORS!" flag that floated behind him, cheered for Zim to another certain victory.

Meanwhile in the neighborhood over, in the Membrane household, while she had no cheering section, Gaz Membrane was no less determined. Everything she had riding as a gamer staked on this moment.

Now the lines were set and drawn; let's get ready to rumble!

OoOoOo

The Valkyrie Shadow Hunter drew a silent breath as she eyed the Fistknight in front of her. The goliath stood arms outstretched with at least half a dozen scopes and triggers fixed on her very location. Any other person in her position might have felt the chill of fear running down their back but Gaz, a natural gamer at heart, was actually intrigued.

The Fistknight in front of her then all of a sudden let out a dispassionate sigh, the gun nozzle and scopes snapped back into place as it crossed its mighty arms over its chest. In a manner that reeked of boredom Zim's voice sounded through the chat, "Because Zim has the infinite mercy that is greater than nicest, goodie good guy yada, yada, yada…" his hand waved on lazily, "Zim will overlook your foolish defiance if you simply allow him to…" Zim's rant was cut short as his Fistknight's arm drew up a fast guard, because in the span of those three breaths the Valkyrie Shadow Hunter was right there in his face, her blade crashing down, her eyes twin pools of death.

G, pressed her Phantom Warrior's Night Blade down hard against the mighty Mecha. Sparks started to crackle and fly as steel met steel, but the Fistknight didn't buckle. G then paused as she heard a sudden clicking. The Shadow Hunter then threw her self back quickly as the rhythmic hail of laser fire ripped from the Fistknight's chest-mounted cannons. She twirled in the air spinning back flipping. Her blade jutting this way and that, deflecting the Fistknight's laser blasts away.

G landed several feet away in a hard crouch, her blade still cycling and twirling, while the mad Irken's wailing laughter continued during his onslaught. 'This was appearing to be a lot harder than I originally thought,' she considered while in mid-thrust. The Hunter's amber eyes then widen in shock because through the blazing sounds of laser fire, she heard the telltale low hum of a Nekron Cannon warming up. But that didn't make any sense! Only Psylko-Marksmen could only use Nekron Cannons, not Fistknights.

As if reading her thoughts Zim's snide sarcastic voice once again ran in the voicechat, "Yes, _little_ Gaz, I do believe I've added a bit more modifications to the basic programming. You'll notice _this_ Fistknight has been outfitted with abilities from several of the game's other classes. Only the _l33t_ for _ZIM!_" just as he finished his shout, the chest compartment of his Fistknight opened, unveiling the huge burning nozzle of a massive particle cannon that was almost primed to fire.

At the Membrane home, Gaz gritted her teeth in agitation as she looked at her videogame screen. Zim _really_ was going to be **doomed** later.

Returning to the fight G only had a few seconds to react. The Shadow Hunter danced on her heels, her blade following suite. G swatted away two more bolts, while tilting down low into a spin, she made a quick circular swath with her sword into the snow-covered ground beneath her, her blade unearthed a huge boulder that was easily the size of the Fistknight itself. While continuing with her momentum G's foot whipped out connecting with the boulder, automatically launching it into the air, directly towards ZimAlmighty.

Meanwhile back in Zim's underground lair/base/lab thingy…

Zim baulked at the human's primitive attempt at a projectile. "Typical stupid human," he sighed, "Does she not know it would take less than nothing for the MIGHTY ZIM to reduce that _pitiful_ pebble to a _pitiful_ rumble?"

"I don't know…" a high pitched second voice stated.

"Quiet, Gir! Your Master is OWN-ing!" Zim turned his sights back to the computer monitor.

OoOoOo

Wasting no time, ZimAlmighty locked onto the oncoming stone object with sharpshooter precision. The Nekron Cannon hummed to a quiet low and then a mighty ball of blue light erupted from its huge chamber. "NEKRON CANNON!" Zim shouted in the voice chat, which didn't make any sense this wasn't a badly translated anime, saying the name of the attack as it came didn't change anything. It just made you look stupid.

But whatever...

The bullet of light collided with the boulder obliterating it instantly. Zim's insane haunting laughter rang out once again, but it quickly turned into a cry of shock, because through the dust, snow, and debris, the dark cloaked form of Valkyrie Shadow Hunter G emerged, her PWN-sword igniting with power. Clasped within both of her hands she drove the blade home into the barrel of the Nekron Cannon. G's forward momentum was so great it barreled over the Fistknight driving him to the ground with the Valkyrie Shadow Hunter riding his chest. Before she could even catch a breath, a lick of white flame shot out from one of the Fistknight's face nozzles, catching the tail of the Hunter's cloak in flames.

G leapt into the air and back flipped, tossing her cloak to the side. Her eyes narrowed as she considered the action. That was Holy Fire, a _very_ high level Holy BeefSlayer spell. Gaz didn't know if she should have been impressed with Zim or his Irken technology. She decided the latter; because she would rather die than let anything that Zim did impress her.

When she looked up Zim's Fistknight was already to his feet, although it appeared he was a bit more cautious than he was before. His arms were again crossed over his chest, but he paused as if he was deliberating over something. Finally after a few more moments he spoke, "You're a lot better than I originally thought," he honestly admitted.

G's face split into a grin, "I know…"

The Fistknight's eyes flashed brightly from her daunting tone, "Then it appears Zim must get serious."

A yawn escaped from the Shadow Hunter's chat, "Great because I was getting bored," she taunted.

For a moment it appeared the remark would have infuriated him, but his zipper teeth just formed a grim determined line, "I'll make a deal with you human." With that Gaz paused, "From now on, Zim will not use his _SUPERIOR_ skillz against the likes of you. Zim has found you a worthy adversary, so it would be less than _amazing_ if I can't pwn you properly."

G dramatically waved her hand in front of her hand as she yawned again, "Are you gonna fight or bore me to death?"

The Fistknight smirked, "Very well Gaz-human, we shall see who is _l33t_ and who is _OWN-ed_," Zim resolved his Fistknight sliding into his stance.

"OOOOOOooH, a fight!" Gaz heard the high-pitched voice from Zim's end of the line. A voice Gaz knew could have only been Gir. "I know what you guys need!"

The intercom from Zim's side of the voice chat went quiet for a few seconds. Then all of a sudden Gaz could hear, the loud chiming of a gong, followed by highly synthesized voices chanting:

"Test your might! Test your might!"

"Test your might! Test your might!"

"MORTAL KOMBAT!"

The voice chat was then filled with the collective sighs of both Zim and Gaz.

OoOoOo

(Music Cue: Mortal Kombat-Theme Song)

Gaz Membrane allowed the fast paced techno beat to fall far into the background of her mind. To an outsider she would appeared to be a bit more than annoyed, but in truth she was elated, because this was her realm, the area where she truly shined the most in VpH Online. She always liked the player versus player aspect to the game but she quickly found there were hardly any players that were on her level. And despite what she was willing to admit Zim, was proving to be more of a challenge than she believed possible. The thought that she might actually lose for some reason excited her more than the thought of another win under her belt.

The two combatants remained deathly still, each of them eyeing the other for strengths and potential weaknesses. They both seemed like complete contrast to each other, the mighty colossal titan against the agile and skilled swordswoman. There was no telling what the outcome would be.

In flash the Fistknight seemed to flinch and then he was right there in front of her, titanium fists of steel swinging. G, reared back in amazement, it was all she could do but dodge and weave through the awesomely powerful blows ZimAlmighty was delivering. G quickly dipped her shoulder down just millimeters below a massive straight punch that clearly would have caved her in. The Hunter then drew down onto her hunches and launched herself back, flipping away just as another fist came crashing down.

In that split second, G dashed forward she tucked her shoulder in for a second time, rolling over the massive back of the Fistknight. As she came around that killing Phantom Warrior's Night Blade came with her. ZimAlmighty's eyes widen, his hands guarding his face as that wicked blade slammed into him again. But he didn't panic, the Fistknight stepped in, his giant hand grabbed G's blade and her body, he took another step, heaving the Hunter above his head and then simply launched her away.

G hurled through the air at such amazing speeds! Gaz cursed out loud in the voice chat because of such power! G managed to right her momentum, purple blades of energy shot out from her sword just as her feet touched down trailing a cloud of snow behind her.

The energy blades of light soared through the air, but ZimAlmighty defiantly walked towards his opponent making no move to dodge or block. The Fistknight didn't even flinch. The energy blades stuck home but simply washed away from his colossal frame like a wave brushing against a granite rock. The Fistknight's foot stomped down then he dashed towards her even faster than before, his anvil-sized fists leading.

ZimAlmighty came in fist barreling, G was there eager to meet his rush. As Zim's hook punch came in she leapt, running up the length of his arm and off his broad shoulders. The nimble Shadow Hunter double-flipped off of him and slashed down with her blue burning blade. ZimAlmighty with only seconds to react dove headfirst before the Shadow Hunter's blade collided with the earth splitting the ground asunder!

The Fistknight returned to his feet several yards away as the Shadow Hunter landed. She uttered a single phrased that sparked a white light around her body and then in a flash she shot-off towards the Fistknight almost three times her previous speed!

Left only to instinct, the Fistknight threw a fist out to meet the advancing Shadow Hunter, but to G's heightened senses the fist appeared to be coming a mile a minute and dipped in molasses. She halted her advance till her nose was within a hairsbreadth of touching the extended limb then she pivoted, seeming to glide around the attack. She used the leverage of his exposed hip to leap up again with her gleaming blade crashing down. But the Fistknight threw up his arms making a double block, but the Hunter was far from finished. She coiled her body around in mid-air and in a flash struck with that blade again against ZimAlmighty's guard. With three secessions she spun, attack, spun attack and spun, each attack driving the Fistknight further and further into the snow, her feet never even touching the ground.

G's softly landed on his shoulders for a second and sprang up into the air once again. ZimAlmighty just registered the fact that through her continuous bladed barrage, a long string of magic words was spewing from her lips. He looked up to see her sword coming down, this time it pulsated with coiling beacons of white lights that circled around its blade. Her blade struck down and ignited; causing a rift in the ground that could be seen a full kilometer away.

ZimAlmighty who managed to dodge the previous attack, dove headfirst, trying to pinned the hasten Shadow Hunter into the snow, but then she was right there beside him, the flat of her blade pressed against his broad chest. She muttered another phrase and then her hands started to glow a fiery red, the tone sculpted muscles on her arms tightened further in definition.

The Fistknight started to resistance against her sword, but was pressed back somehow by some unearthly strength. ZimAlmighty took a single second to look down at the Shadow Hunter's glowing arms. "Damn," he mildly cursed out loud through the chat as recognition of the spell hit him. The Shadow Hunter then curled her blade around, taking the Fistknight with her in a tornado spin.

The Fistknight feet wheeled rings around in the ground as G's momentum continued to build. It wasn't till he was launched into the air did he realized the true might she was able to call forth.

The Fistknight hurtled through the air like a bullet, ZimAlmighty blinked and then G seemed to appear right there soaring with him! She hurled her mighty blade at him, but time appeared to shift and slow almost till everything seemed to stop altogether. The thrown blade flashed into a purple beam of pure light, while G's arms blazed back and forth performing complex hand signals. The purple beam of light then split in two. Those pieces then divided again and again, till the whole atmosphere surrounding them was filled with purple lights.

Then in the next instant time resumed, Valkyrie Shadow Hunter G landed on the ground in a crouch. She slowly rose to her feet, turning away from her opponent while raising her hand before her face. She muttered one final phrase, "Sayonara…" Her fingers then coiled performing a single snap and then the whole sky was set aflame.

OoOoOo

Valkyrie Shadow Hunter G looked over her shoulder as her Phantom Warrior's Night Blade twirled into the air then sank deep into the ground behind her. She took the time to reach for its hilt, with one smooth motion she slide it back into its sheath on her back.

Gaz smirked. Zim wasn't a bad opponent. He wasn't exactly up to her level, but she was mildly impressed. After she was finished in Glaive's Castle, she had to remember to seek him out in the game. Another match might be fun.

Putting those thoughts aside, G started to move towards the front Gates. Unfortunately, the rippling sound of a cape was all the warning she received before the Shadow Hunter was flat out hit by a Mack truck. But at home Gaz realized it wasn't a truck that hit her character, it was ZimAlmighty's fist!

G was hurled violently back, but she was instantly caught in a massive grip as two blood red beacons of hate glared into her eyes, "_My_ turn…" Zim whispered venomously. Not a moment later, the Fistknight slammed its head into G's skull causing a meaty clunk. Her body then wrenched upwards and the wind was sucked out of her like a vacuum as the Fistknight threw a spine-rattling uppercut. His other fist came crashing down smacking her into the ground causing a crater almost six feet in depth.

G tried unsuccessfully to scramble to her feet, but an ironclad grip held her in place. The Shadow Hunter was then hoisted up by both of her arms and brought before ZimAlmighty. "Noob…" he taunted while looking at the despair written on her face, then all the mini-laser cannons that were mounted on his chest fired, riveting into her, firing repeatedly making her body a smoldering wreck. With no more use for her, the Fistknight simply tossed her to the side like a rag doll.

Back at the Membrane household, Gaz stared wide-eyed at her game console's monitor. She instantly supplied her character with a quarter of the potions and elixirs that was in her inventory. She never believed she would have to use some of these things so soon before her encounter with Glaive, especially on someone like Zim! A dozen of strategies were forming in her mind. …Actually her thoughts were more like, "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!!"

The seemingly lifeless heap that was the Shadow Hunter slowly started to stir, which instantly drew the Fistknight's attention. Trying to get up, G quickly spun on her head, two kicks whipped out from her like she was a break-dancer. The two kicks struck ZimAlmighty's chest, but only succeeded in slowing him down for a second, which was all G needed to return to her feet.

The two combatants eyed each other sternly, both seeing the other with a new level of respect as well as caution. A dark-winged raven flew through the sky, as the two charged, each hell-bent on destroying the other with everything they had.

OoOoOo

The next several moments continued with neither of them landing a hit. Both of them continued at speeds that seemed impossible to have. Gaz at home was in total amazement because Zim's Fistknight reaction time seemed to continually grow. How can he be so fast? Not only was his speed improving, but his mannerisms were different as well. There wasn't any boasting, there wasn't any bragging, just simply focused determination, in the likes that Gaz didn't know Zim possessed.

G backpedaled through ZimAlmighty's punches, her sword fanned the oncoming fists away, while her mind continued race. G then half-stepped and coiled around the Fistknight, the Shadow Hunter leapt off of Zim's shoulders.

The Shadow Hunter was trying to forge a bit of distance away from Zim but when she looked back he wasn't there anymore. She was puzzled but then she felt a building jolt of energy above her and she looked up. Her eyes widened at the sight. G only had one second to take in all, before ZimAlmighty's flying elbow dropped down upon her.

The elbow drop slammed her down into the ground, but Zim did not release her. G watched as the bulk of his metallic gauntlet arm disengaged from the wrist and slid back up the length of his armored limb like a slide rule. It then rocketed back towards the base, towards her like a jackhammer with a hard, "WHOMP!" It then slid back and shot forward again, and again and again. Its blows continued to rain, each time its strength doubled from the previous, driving her further and further into the ground.

After six more cycles, the Fistknight climbed up from the crater the Valkyrie Shadow Hunter made. He spent a few moments, the scanners of his Mecha analyzing. After sometime he was satisfied, her vitals seemed to be non-existent. ZimAlmighty then grinned a zipper toothed, grin. "MWHAHAHAHAAHAAHA!" he shouted while throwing his hands into the air for victory, "Noobage…" he taunted into the hole. He circled around, pumping his fist into the air, living up the sweet stench of victory

OoOoOo

The hole was dark.

The dark was endless and black.

Within this darkness and despair, in the uselessness of it all, a single rock shifted.

OoOoOo

ZimAlmighty was on his third chorus of, "ZIM R L33T!" when every sensors and radars outfitted in his Fistknight simultaneously blared in warning, a moment before the entire ground behind him exploded!

The sky was filled with blue light as the broken body of Shadow Hunter G raised from out of the ground. Her eyes were rich, pupil-less and filled with power. She reached with her hand, and her Phantom Night Blade soared through the air returning to her grip.

The blue light that fountain around her shaped and form behind her forming two black wings of pure energy. G floated down from the air and touched the ground briefly, because in the next instant she took off so fast, it was like an explosion that kissed reality.

With a trail of black feathers following her trek, G shot off toward ZimAlmighty and hit him so hard that it took him cleanly off his feet. The Fistknight peered up as he was tipping back from the impact and then suddenly his sights were full of a hundred different Valkyrie Shadow Hunters, all armed with Phantom Warrior's Night Blades. The armada than struck one after another in succession, a blazing hundred and fifty hit combo that seemed endless, yet there was still a single Shadow Hunter lying in wait.

After the killing medley was over, that final Shadow Hunter came in. Her stride was fast and sure. She somersault and struck down, her blade then came up again whirl-winding with cuts and slashes from every angle. She then froze in mid-air allowing all the power and energy to draw into her blade till its edge was nothing more than a blinding light.

And then she finally came down.

OoOoOo

Somewhere in a galaxy far, far, away…

Two brown robed figures paused before entering their temple. The older of the two, having a deep blonde-brown beard that covered his face and bright blue eyes, jerked back instantly as if some strong tug pulled him back. "Anakin," he said while turning to his younger ward, "did you feel that?"

The younger man, with long dark brown hair looked to his mentor, "What is it Obi-Wan?"

His eyes narrowed gravely, "I sensed a great disturbance in the force…"

The younger man looked around for a moment opening his senses. He shortly then nodded seeming to receive the same impression, "Yea, I think someone just got PWNED!" Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "Anyway about that Order-66…" the young Jedi continued while walking and talking.

OoOoOo

And then there was nothing but chaos, but from the wreckage, from within the havoc and turmoil a single swordswoman stood, "Own-ed," she whispered while looking down.

G took a moment to savor her accomplishment and then fell down to one knee in exhaustion. She felt the extra power and energy from her Overdrive Ability draining away. Regardless she was content.

Even though she won, she had to admit that Zim was good. Her duel with Iggins was walk in the park compared to the epic battle she waged with Zim. Even without the extra abilities stolen from the other classes, Gaz considered Zim close if not maybe even her equal in fighting. It was pride alone that prevented her from granting him that title.

G took another moment to rest before turning her sights to Glaive's Castle. She realized that she probably wasn't going to finish this all today. Heck, she probably wouldn't even see Glaive for a few days if all the things she read about his castle were true.

But she paused in her thoughts because a moment ago she thought she felt a pulse.

The Shadow Hunter turned back to the smoldering cloud of debris, because an unfamiliar chill was now racing up her back. Her eyes then widen in fright, "No, that's impossible…" Through the smoke and debris, two beacons of crimson red light flashed. She then saw from in the dusk cloud as he rose up, seemingly greater, seemingly mightier than before. On and on he seemed to go, as if he could never reach at height.

Gaz wasn't sure if it Zim had created a Fistknight or a god.

G trembled on her feet at the sight of the renewed Fistknight, because she honestly didn't have anything left. That last attack, her Overdrive Ability was her last resort, a move that she had to wait another seventy-two hours before she could perform again. And she wasn't sure if, she could do it would it even be any help.

His powerful back rippling with excess amounts of power as he turned to face her. Dripping facets of fury seemed to linger on his face as he said, "Ok, you can go first," he ended while throwing his arms down and walking away.

G blinked several times because she thought she didn't hear him right. In fact she was sure she didn't hear him right. But then another moment passed and her jaw just clearly dropped. "What?!" she whipped out.

"Zim's interests have passed. You, inferior worm-baby, may go first." the Fistknight replied and promptly plopped down into the snow Indian-style, no longer blocking her path.

For another full minute, G started at the Fistknight in open befuddlement. Then her chocolate eyes just narrowed, "You _are_ an idiot…"

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter: Enter Glaive's Castle

Disclaimer: Invader Zim and its characters are the property of Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon. The author of this story claims no right or ownership to said property.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Glaive's Castle

World of Zim: Act I

Vampire Piggy Hunter Online Saga chapter 3

"Enter Glaive's Caste"

The Shadow Hunter drew her dark cloak around her as she slowly crept through the frozen wasteland the lead towards Glaive's courtyard. Sharp and focused she remained, already putting the cataclysmic battle with the Irken's Fistknight behind her. Light, soundless are her steps. Hardly any trace of her presence is left as she silently prowls. With every shadow she passes, she is briefly joined and then she continues to move, as if for that instant she was the shadow itself.

A light dusting of snow starts to fall around her, echoing the light muffling sounds of each snowflake's decent. Her eyes scans left and right through the ice-covered spiraling rows of thorn bushes that she passes They each looked as though they once flourished lovely in mid-bloom at some point, that was until an artic blast blew through capturing them all forever in a crystallize prison.

Ignoring the spectacle, the Shadow Hunter instead narrowed her eyes. There is a slight lazy hiss of steel scrapping upon leather hide as G slowly eased her slender blade from its sheath. The Shadow Hunter realizing instantly that everything has suddenly become eerily quiet. …Too quiet.

Then it sounds…

(Music Cue: Saw Soundtrack: "Saw Theme Song")

A slight rustling echo followed by a light, tap, tap, tap. G's amber eyes continue to pan the horizon, following the repeated sound. From out the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw a small dark shape dash into one of the icicled bushes, but it was gone the next second. The Valkyrie Shadow Hunter continued at a slow pace, the hilt of her blade rose up, leveling to her shoulder in a tight guard. More of the light tapping sound joined the first. Every time G, turned thinking she could have caught a glimpse of the agile shape, all that would be left were a faint jostling of a bush just disturbed.

Through the scurrying, through the movements, suddenly a spine-chilling howl erupted through the yard. G turned on her heels, from out the blackness the howling continued to bellow from all around her, but yet nothing was in sight. Round and round she turned but yet still nothing approached; then from behind G heard a deep rumbling growl that sounded more like rolling thunder.

G spun around finally catching sight of the beast. It was hunched down on all fours; body easily tripling her hundred and thirty-five pound weight. Its fur, if you could even consider it that, was transparent laced with icicles and frost. It seemed to shimmer in the dark moonlight never being solid and yet never being ethereal either. Two sets of eyes were perched on either side of its head, each the color of violet embers. But that wasn't what was impressive, that wasn't what was most frightening.

Another reverberating growl hauled from its throat. Its then face seemed to split apart at the hinge. The bottom part of its muzzle dropped, it's salivating jaws elongating till they were almost as big as the rest its frozen skull. Two rows of six-inch razor sharp fangs ringed round its hideous mouth. A black reptilian type tongue slivered from within, lacing its jaws with a fresh coat of saliva before retracting inside.

G regarded the wolf cautiously. Its body was tensed, coiled, as if ready to pounce at any moment. Gaz recalled hearing about the mob from one of the Developer's post. It was a Frostmaul, a spectral elemental beast that roamed the lands around Glaive's realm. She had been fortunate to never come across one, as she was making her way here, only easily felled Zombie Hogs and the occasional group of pOrkZ.

G eased into her step, her mind already deciding on how to handle the hound when she heard a chorus of grumbles sounding from behind. She turned to see eight more grizzly faces and in that moment Gaz recalled another statement the developer wrote, _'Frostmauls always roam in packs.'_

OoOoOo

Zim blinked several times as he looked at his computer monitor. It had been ten minutes since the hellion Gaz-monster entered Glaive's gates. To this moment he couldn't' recall why exactly he allowed her to go before he, the act was clearly detrimental to his path to the almighty _l33t_. But he shrugged after awhile, it was probably apart of an incredible brilliant plan he concocted but simply forgot the details to.

Either way, the Irken Invader/Gamer was bored and he couldn't shake the thought of, _'I should be PWNing something right now.'_

Zim leaned back in his console chair, giving a good stretch, the rhythmic sounds of bones that had been idle for far too long started cracking and popping as he flexed all over. Deciding he was a bit parched, he flipped up his character's "AFK" flag and left his console to go in search of caffeine, a Gamer's fuel.

OoOoOo

The blinding refrigerator light washed Zim's amazing eyes in its brilliant gleam as he opened the door. The adjustment from the dim light of his monitor to the awesome light of the food chiller, took a moderate fifteen milliseconds for the alien, then Zim perused the food items with a predator's eye. With in an instant he found his prey, a can of extra caffeinated, 'Poop Cola.'

"MINE!" he greedily cheered, three digit hands seizing the drink. He popped the top, dropped a bendy straw in and sucked down some cola goodness, the action was so smoothly played that it almost seemed rehearsed.

After completing his Caffeine Crusade, Zim kicked the fridge door close behind him and started to make his way back to his lab.

"_Heeheehee…"_

Zim paused while in mid-step, an invisible eyebrow slightly raised as he heard the faint chuckling echoing from behind him. Automatically Zim wheeled around hoping to catch Gir in whatever game the little robot was playing. But when he looked all the Irken saw was the vacant items that were usually present in his base's kitchen. No sign of the chaotic little robot anywhere.

Shrugging his shoulders and taking a long draw from his straw, Zim continued on his way.

"_Heeheehee…"_ he heard it again, although this time with reflexes that border-lined pure thought, Zim tossed up his drink into the air. The Irken then spun around, his soda-hand now freed, reached into his Pak for his Matter-Rearranger ray that had its dial already set to: _'OMGWTFPWN!!' _

Zim's ruby eyes glared through the thin crosshairs, as he steadily panned the weapon from left to right. For five seconds he waited, seeing if anything was going to jump at him. Because for some reason, the monsters in the movies wait exactly five seconds before they pounce on you. Go look it up, Scout's honor!

(Disclaimer: The Author of World of Zim was never affiliated with the Boy Scouts or anything of Scout's nature!)

After deciding the coast was clear and declaring another victory in his honor, Zim's hand snapped out, he plucked his discarded soda on its return trip to the ground an instant before it hit. The Irken popped the straw back into his mouth and continued his merry way back to his game.

In the back of his mind he did recall reading somewhere that a few misspent hours behind the computer screen tended to do things to a person's senses. And since this was going on his twentieth marathon hour of playing, it would be expected that things would be a bit off.

…Even in a mind as amazing as his.

Satisfied with that reason, Zim filed the incident away in his, oh so uber brain. The battle for the _l33t_ still had to be fought, which was entirely more pressing. The incident was almost altogether forgotten; he even decided he was going to ignore the fact the chuckle sounded strangely like his own voice.

OoOoOo

The couch elevator or the elevator that sprouted from the couch, descended to the computer lab floor. Sounds of deep soulful slurping could be heard as Zim the Irken Invader exited. Poop Cola, despite the name was some good cola. I mean it had to be, with a name like that!

Anyway, stepping with a lighter step than his usually Irken March, Zim strolled through, passing the many beeping and whirling machines in his laboratory. He even passed a very curious looking dark section. Normally he wouldn't have given it any thought, there were several places in his lair that held dark creepy sections, but the sudden switching of two stage lights drew his attention. He paused in step, taking another slurp of Poop, (Yeah that sounded nasty to me too…) slightly puzzle.

Through the extra loud sound speakers that brewed through his home, the light scratching sound of a record player could be heard followed by a slight riff of a Banjo being strummed.

(Yeah, Someone is gonna hate me for this next part. :D )

Not a moment later, his moronic sidekick Gir slid under one of the lights and fell over. Quickly returning to his feet, the dopey robot had an open-mouth grin that could put the sun to shame. Soundlessly, Minimoose, Zim's other henchmen and apparently Gir's accomplice sailed on down under the other spotlight's center.

Zim, raising one non-existent eyebrow, and was about to ask, what in humanity was the pair up to when suddenly through the sound speakers a voice echoed, "Hello boys and girls! This is your ol' pal, Stinky Wizzleteeth. This is a song about a whale, NO! This is a song about being happy!" At this statement Gir's grin was even bigger; it was possible, while Minimoose maintained his constant blank face. "It's the Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy song!" Stinky continued.

(Music Cue: Ren & Stimpy: "The Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy Song")

"Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy" "Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy"

"Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy" "Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy"

"Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy" "Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy"

The song continued on with the pair docedoing and spinning around and around, well namely Gir was. Although stricken with limit movement, Minimoose still was able to rhythmically sway back and forth to the tune, while Gir was slapping his knee and promenading across the floor. For three long renditions the pair carried on, till finally they drew a curtain call.

After the song concluded its run, Zim closed his eyes, took a very _long_ deep breath and continued his trek back to his computer console. After seven and a half years of his ownership of Gir, such sights became almost commonplace in his lair. Zim only question was how the zany Robot found the time to rehearse those numbers?

OoOoOo

A stream of violet hair trailed behind Valkyrie Shadow Hunter G as she tore rings around the coiling frozen brush maze in Glaive's courtyard. Her feet continued to pump rapidly as she heard the frothing, snarling growls and howls of the six remaining Frostmauls that followed closely behind her. …And were gaining.

Somewhere in the 'real' world, Gaz Membrane kept her character in Auto-run, while she skimmed through her character's spell book. The youngest Membrane sibling was having a hard time figuring out how to conquer the icy mutts. A harsh bark, from her console drew the teen girl's attention.

In the game world, one the drooling Frostmauls gained ground passed the others. He darted forward and leapt into the air, six-inches of snarling fanged horror, sought to claim the Shadow Hunter's life, but at the last possible moment she reacted. With a quick snap, her PWN-Blade whipped into her grasp, G then quickly pivoted on her heels, her blade weaving a slick cleaving cross. The Shadow Hunter could feel the steel's edge as it slid through the ethereal flesh of the Frostmaul. The hound seemed to shimmer for a second as it fell to the ground then slowly it started to rebuild itself. In no time it was whole again, but the break was long enough to buy the Shadow Hunter more ground.

Meanwhile…

"AH HA!" Gaz cried out loud as she finally found the spell she was looking for. Triggering the small, "Do you want to Memorize?" button that appeared on her screen, she quickly drew the incantation.

There was a split second delay reaction from Gaz Membrane filling in G, the Shadow Hunter, but that was all the time needed. At the drawing of a dead end, G's heeled-boot swung around to face her pursuers. The Frostmauls packed into that small corridor, snarling fangs, panting bad breath, all eager to feast on this delectable quarry. But they knew not the true terror that was a Valkyrie Shadow Hunter.

In flash G, stance parted way, her blade cast before her as in display. Her tone intensified, as volumes of magic started to spew from her mouth and a red as flame glyph appeared underneath her. G cast her blade in front of her then spoke three powerful words of magic, her palm gliding over her blade's shadowy steel as her hand moved a valley of flame drew behind it, till its whole edge was engulfed.

With a two-fist grasp, G drew her blade of fire in front of her. A devious grin spread across her full lips, while her face was captured in the embers of an inferno, "Valkyrie Shadow Hunter Sorcerery: EN-Flame!"

The Frostmauls stared on unfazed. As if the situation hadn't changed. As if they weren't aware they each were now staring at their own destruction. They simply attacked. But there was no more running for the Shadow Hunter.

Thundering a roar of her own that seemed to shake mountains, G dove into the fray, her blade of fire connecting surely. Only this time when her Phantom Warrior's Night-Blade met the ethereal flesh of the Frostmaul, it didn't dissolve through like water passing through a strainer. The icy mutt's head flew from its body as if it was sheered through with a torch.

The decapitated Frostmaul continued on, making two more steps oblivious to it own destruction before ultimately falling to the ground seconds before drifting into nothingness. All of the remaining members of the pack ears seemed to perk up from this latest development. And Gaz knew it had to be a glitch in the system. Gaz knew it had to have been a bug, but why did it seem the Frostmauls were less hesitant to approach than a moment before.

The brief hesitation only served to goad the Shadow Hunter more, her bright amber colored eyes flashed viciously. "Sucks for you, don't it?" she grinned, and then G proceeded to tear through the Frostmauls like sin tearing through innocence. Her blade flashed out in vengeance two more times and two more of the frozen hounds sank to the abyss.

The remaining three Frostmauls all surrounded her in a final attempt. The Shadow Hunter crouched low; her eyes swam around in a circle keeping tabs on the three. She noticed how the muscles of each of their four legs clenched tightly preparing for their assault.

Before she could even blink two of the hounds were airborne, leaping toward her like a snarling nightmare. Swiftly G lunged forward her blade seemed to glide forward stabbing fast. G then drew back, her blade swimming across in a circular arc, a semicircle of fire trailing around her.

Two puffs of steam signaled those Frostmauls end, while the third one moved. G then instantly snapped her blade up, inches in front of her face. Not a moment too soon either, because that final Frostmaul came crashing into her fiery edge, but the wolf didn't dissolve, nor did melt, he simply evaporated right before her sights. The hiss of the steam surrounded G as she continued to walk forward, the tails of her dark cloak following her.

OoOoOo

Chilling artic winds started to brew again as G finally made her way out of the courtyard. Every breath she took fogged the air around her as the last trances of the spiraling labyrinth of frozen bushes abandoned her. Her eyes then gazed up as she looked to the mountainous tower of stairs that lead to Glaive's front door.

G allowed her amber eyes to scan around cautiously as she made her ascent up the stairs. PWN-Blade clutched tightly in her grasp, the Shadow Hunter was anxious to see what else the Swine King's realm could throw at her.

The further she went more of the castle was seen. G saw the ancient cobblestone rocks that fortified the medieval-styled fortress. On and on the castle went disappearing into the clouds with its height. Her eyes noticed a series of towers floating by some power of their own as well as some of the towers that were connected to the castle itself. The top of the stairs leveled out to a large platform that was easily half the size of a football field. As G continued to look further she noticed there laid two gigantic metallic doors that marked the castle's entrance. The doors were each adorned with thick steels rings that looked as though you needed a juggernaut to pry them open.

For a fleeting second Gaz, briefly thought of a certain Irken that did posses such a colossal character, but just as quickly she KO-ed that thought, she'd rather sit and forever play "Hello Kitty Adventure Island" then ask for that moron's help. She would endure this like she did everything else, _on her own_.

On either side of the door two large looming stone statues stood, each looking as though they were guarding the entrance. One was armed with a bladed pole arm with a jagged spike protruding from its peak, while the other held a wicked looking battleaxe close to his chest.

G narrowed her eyes and sighed. Given the set-up most likely the two statues would come alive after she reached a certain distance to the door. Accepting that consequence, the Valkyrie Shadow Hunter decided she wanted to look around a bit more before she decided to make her trek towards the castle.

Above the two Guardian statues, she noticed two stone gargoyles much like the ones that were mounted on the iron gates at the start of the zone. Large granite stone fangs, small beady eyes and large outspread wings, they both looked like a formidable pair. Which made G pause in thought, '_Would the attack come from the statue guardians or the Gargoyles?'_ she pondered.

After a few more minutes of deliberation, Gaz let out exasperated sigh, "Only one way to find out," she said out loud to herself and moved her character forward.

Cautiously the Shadow Hunter began. She kept herself low in her stance, slowly moving, not a sound emanating from her steps. G kept her blade in a lowered guard offensive stance, its tip angled toward the ground for a quick rising upward thrust if needed. Her amber eyes moved along with her, constantly scrutinizing ever sound, every detail from the area around her for the slightest disturbance.

Then she heard it, a slight crumbling sound. Her eyes looked up as a few pebbles fell down to the ground in front of the door, but what drew her attention was the fact that one of the stone Gargoyles was missing. Instantly G's eyes widen as she looked up, she heard an earsplitting screech! The Shadow Hunter was spared a few seconds seeing the large stone fanged face of gray bodied Gargoyle with flashing blood red eyes. She reacted, trying to draw her blade to her side but the stone beast was too fast, it crashed devastatingly into her body driving her to the floor.

The Shadow Hunter gasped in anguish as she impacted hard to the ground. And in a second she was hit with the stark realization, the gargoyle hit almost as hard as Zim's Fistknight! But G only had half a second to relish the pain, because she quickly twirled to the side, a second before a long stone dart embedded itself into the concrete were she just lay. Her eyes widened again and she leaped forward tucking her head in fast for a roll, as two more stone darts struck.

G counter twirled her blade in front of her as she met another one of the drilling stone darts head on! Sparks of steel danced in around her in twilight as the dart tried to coil and spin its way through her PWN-Blade's steel, her feet slide back inch by inch from the driving power of the projectile, her muscles continued to brace against the force.

Her eyes continued to swim around her, but she could barely keep track of the gargoyle, its flight speeds seemed impossible. One moment she believed she had a lock on it, then the next instant it flashed to another spot.

G gritted her teeth in fury as she screamed, tossing off the driving spear then her PWN-Blade whipped three times in front of her, sending three purple blades of energy into the sky. But the Gargoyle was long gone before they even left its tip. He flashed behind her rushing into her a second time, tumbling her forward.

Within two breaths G was back onto her feet, but her whole body froze as she heard the silent crumbling behind her. She looked over her shoulder noticing the second gargoyle was missing from its perch. Another piercing screech called through the sky as another gargoyle was in flight. The second one barreled rolled in the air and flapped its wings hard, sending a volley of stone darts G's way.

G managed to throw her self into another roll barely missing being skewered, but then she was tossed back like she was bashed in the head by a cement brick, the original Gargoyle managed to outflank her and barreled its body into her with another blitzing run.

Gaz glanced to her monitor's right. She was losing hit points fast. Those Gargoyles hits were like trucks and she had used most of her magic power from her fight with Zim and the Frostmauls from before.

There suddenly was a loud clang, followed by a series of jiggling steel. On some wild instinct G threw herself back so far; her spine was nearly parallel to the floor. It was a good thing too because just inches in front of her face a blade attached to gleaming set of chains soared overhead. Their flight ended then snapped back to their source.

G threw a hand down dropping the weight on her side and twirled around to her feet. She stared on as one of the Statue Guardians came to life, drawing the chained projectile back to his spear. Its eight foot and a half body shimmered into an emerald green as words appeared above his head:

"Gatekeeper: Kilamar"

A gravelly screech above drew G's attention above again, as two more smashing runs cracked her body, knocking her completely off her feet. Her blade danced in the air for a moment before it landed somewhere down on the descending stairway. G was having a hard time focusing. Her sights were dizzying. The gravelly screeching from above kept drawing her attention. The lumbering Gatekeeper that was moving towards her, steel spear gleaming. And each hit of those gargoyles continued to take chunks of out of her life.

In heart of such a calamity, at home Gaz drew a sadly realization, "…I can't win."

There was a crack above like a piercing scream as over a dozen stone darts rained upon her nailing her to the ground. Her body ruined, leaking a pool of blood, staining the granite beneath. She could only look helplessly, as Gatekeeper Kilamar drew his bladed spear above his head, casting the finishing blow.

For a brief second the screen went black and then the next instance G was outside at Glaive's gates, Zim's Fistknight sitting patiently beside her.

OoOoOo

Gaz stared on at her monitor in open disbelief.

The teen girl had been playing Vampire Hunter Piggy Online for weeks now. Hours upon, hours she sat with her console, slaying and adventuring all over the land. But today, this marked the first time she ever was completely defeated. A weary hand raked through her violet hair, absentmindedly avoiding the hairclips.

She hadn't even reached a save point yet, so that meant all her effort for the day. The defeat of the Frostmauls, reaching Glaive's door wouldn't count.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!!" she cursed out loud, wanting to hurl the wretched game across the room and cursing her own failure.

OoOoOo

The Fistknight stared questionably at the Shadow Hunter, who suddenly appeared right next to him. He was puzzled at first but it didn't take long to put the pieces together.

In a flash he was on his feet his finger pointing accusingly to the Shadow Hunter. When she didn't comment, it only prompted him more to unleash the tide, "BWHAHAAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!!" ZimAlmighty whooped with laughter while throwing his head back and clutching his sides. "Little Gaz, Mighty one!" he taunted, "Or should it be Noob-Gaz? The devourer? The Punish lady? BWHAHAAHAAHAAHAAAAA!" he continued on for sometime. When it almost seemed that he would get himself together, he'd take one look at the Shadow Hunter then he'd be forced to start again.

G felt her fist tightened in rage. Her amber eyes just glared diamond-edged daggers at the Fistknight. She stood to her feet, ready to dispatch him. Ready to unleash all her fury from her frustrations of it all!

But for some reason she just sank down to her feet. He was right. He was totally right. She was a complete and utter failure. All her boosting, all her bragging, and she still failed. Video Games were the only thing she had ever been good at, if she didn't have that she was nothing. She had nothing.

ZimAlmighty frowned at seeing the uncharacteristic like brooding from the Shadow Hunter. From all the years he's known her, he was so used to hearing all the various ways she would 'doom' his wretched existence whenever he step out of line, this voluminous silence was unnerving. …Very unnerving.

At once the Fistknight collected himself. He spared her one small glance then looked away. He took a step towards the gate ready to finally make his venture into Glaive's realm when he suddenly stopped, "There is an old Irken saying," he began, taking a breath, "In the wake of a great defeat, an Invader does not reflect on depth of his failure, but instead he thinks of the height of elation he will receive for his eventual victory."

A cool breeze drew a silent breath as the remainder of his words echoed in the distance. G looked over to the mighty Fistknight, his powerful back was still towards her but she couldn't help but reflect on what he said.

"Zim…" she began, but she drew up short as he continued to walk on.

"HAHAHAAA! Impotent worm-baby," he called to no one in particular, "Bask in the amazingness of Zim as he PWNZ that _pathetic_ pork lamerz into canned Noob!" he cried while marching boldly through the gates.

OoOoOo

_Five minutes later…_

OoOoOo

G head finished assessing the losses she took from today's outing. She would have to go to a nearby zone to restock in one of the towns there. While getting to her feet she cast one glance towards the gate. For a moment the girl character tilted her head to the side, she saw what was approaching, sighed then took a step to the side.

"AHHHH! GET IT OFF!" A moronic Irken's Fistknight cried while high-tailing it through the gates. He currently had five Frostmauls dangling from his body and a six running behind him barking furiously. "GET IT OFF! WHY DOES IT HURRRRT!" he continued to bellow, asking for mercy from his Tallest to rid him of the devilish things.

After a few more yards away from the gate, the Frostmauls released ZimAlmighty and retreated back into the gate, returning to their spawn point. Recovering fast, after seeing they were gone, ZimAlmighty zoomed to the front of the gates, fist swinging threateningly, "You damnable face-weasels! YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU DECIDED TO MEDDLE WITH THIS _l33t_ IRKEN INVADER!

G sighed, she'd had enough for the night, "Whatever, Zim. I have to log off. It's getting late," Gaz said through the voice chat, her hands already typing the commands to log out. G eyes then snapped up dangerously, "I _hope_ I won't see you again ever."

ZimAlmighty barely looked as if he was paying attention, "Yeah, yeah…Shoo Gaz-human, Shoo from Zim…" he waved his hand dismissively, before logging out himself.

OoOoOo

Gaz Membrane stretched tiredly as she got to her feet. She briefly looked at the clock and noticed it was a little after midnight. Leaving her Converse sneakers in the living room floor, the girl left a trail of clothes around the house as she headed upstairs for a quick shower.

It was a little before one in the morning before her head finally rested on the pillow in her room and the lights were off. The house was quiet as usual this time of night, with her dad away inventing or destroying something and Dib in college.

It was only the sound of her breathing that echoed in the darkness. A darkness that seemed to intensify as well as the random thoughts that started to brew in her head when the lights were off and she realized she again was alone in this big house.

"Dammit," she cursed out loud, her anxiety was setting in again. Her eyes softened as she noticed her cell phone charging on the nightstand. It was well after one, but she knew _he_'d be up. Snatching up the phone she quickly dialed the all familiar number all the while cursing her own weakness.

"Hello Rek? It's Gaz…" she said into the receiver.

OoOoOo

Meanwhile across town, Zim was his fortress of solitude in the middle of some deep deliberation, "The Dib-human's sister has proved to be a very worthy adversary," he honestly admitted, "Even more so then her stink-beast brother."

Gir ever the one to help out his misbegotten Master viciously waved a hand in earnest, "Maybe the two of youse should join together!" he suggested innocently. Although Gir was suggesting the two of them start a mud pie bakery together, but I don't think Zim realized that. Nor does the author understand where the thought came from.

"Quiet Gir! I'm plotting…" Zim admonished, while his 'great' mind continued to turn. After a few more moments, he snapped his fingers in conclusion, "THAT'S IT! It's INGENIUS! MWHAHAAHAHAHAAAAA!!" he cried diabolically, with Gir laughing right along with him. The robot didn't know what he was laughing about but it seemed a good enough reason as any.

:D

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter: "Fellowship"

Disclaimer: Invader Zim and its characters are the property of Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon. The author of this story claims no right or ownership to said property.


End file.
